For you, Lelouch
by vico-kun
Summary: One-shot. C.C. remembers a day and a night that led to how she is today, she remembers Lelouch. Set after Code Geass.


Hi everyone, it's my first fic about Code Geass and my first in english. Therefore, if there are mistakes please tell me so I can correct them. En joy and R&R!

For you, Lelouch

(C.C.'s P.O.V.)

Lelouch... It's too late to tell you but... you granted my wish and more...

I can't help but remember this day, the day you died in my arms because I couldn't protect you... After you regained your memories, you got through more and more problems than you first planned on. Nunnally becoming the new governor of Japan, the presence of the Knight of Rounds and whatever your father, the emperor had planned for you...

Your constant battle against Suzaku who always got in your way, the elimination of your brothers, the others successors to the throne, the organization of the Black Knights, finding the truth about the death of your mother... but what frustrated you the most was Nunnaly standing in the way of Zero without knowing it was you and that you did everything for her sake.

What has gotten into me? Thinking like that! I guess everything changed since then, including me... Having me to tell everything to your sister...

2 months ago (General P.O.V.)

In a room of the palace were two girls, one on a wheel chair, her eyes closed in her early teen, the other, a beautiful green-haired girl who would appear to be a student were facing each other.

"C.C.-san?"

"Yes, I'm here to tell you the truth about what happened, who did this and why"said C.C., barely holding her tears.

"C.C.-san..."

"You know that your father as well as your older brothers are dead, right?" began the immortal witch.

"Yes but onii-sama is still alive! I don't know where he is but..." Nunnally let trail.

"No, Lelouch is no more..." whispered C.C.

"Eh?! Was he killed by Zero like Euphy-nee?"

"No, he was killed by Suzaku because... Lelouch was Zero!" stated the green-haired girl.

"Eh?! That's impossible, onii-sama is a kind person who wouldn't hurt people he can't be..." began Nunnally.

"Listen to me!" cut off C.C. " I'm here to tell you everything because it was Lelouch last wish... You're right, normally, Lelouch wouldn't hurt anyone but what happened to you and your mother left a deep scar in him. He wanted to know who ordered this murder and hated the emperor's reaction toward it and his obsession for power. Since power was everything for your father, Lelouch was afraid of what would happen to you."

"Onii-sama was..."

The green-haired didn't continue her explanation as she began to walk toward the blind girl. She stood still a few seconds before taking a chair and sitting in front of Lelouch's sister.

"You can think whatever you want about Lelouch but the fact he did everything for you doesn't change."

"But I never wished for Euphy-nee or Schneizel-nii-sama death!" yelled Nunnally.

"I don't know about Schneizel or Clovis if Lelouch really wanted to kill them, however Euphemia's death was an accident" replied the immortal witch.

"An accident?" inquired Nunnally.

"Yes, he was about to accept Euphemia's idea when his Geass went out of control. He had thought of using it on Euphemia to ruin the Administrative Area of Japan but couldn't bring himself to do it" answered C.C.

"What is a Geass C.C.-san?" asked the blind girl.

"It's the power a human gain when making a deal with my kind. Each person will have a different power with its own restriction. The emperor also had a Geass. Lelouch's Geass was the power of a king, to make people obey his order by looking at them in their eyes" explained the green-haired girl.

"So onii-sama used it on Euphy-nee?"

"No, like I said his Geass went out of control. He couldn't shut it anymore and it happened when he was with Euphemia. After that, he couldn't undone it. The only way to stop her was to kill her before the massacre of every Japanese."

"Onii-sama... But why would he start a rebellion against Britannia? Even if it was to protect me..." said the crying girl.

"Because he wanted to change the world. He did this in order to create a world where you wouldn't have to worry about being found, where you wouldn't be put aside, a world where you could live in peace... Like you said, Lelouch is a kind person so he sacrificed his heart to build this world just for you..." interrupted C.C.

"Onii-sama..." whispered Lelouch's sister, her tears flowing on her cheeks.

"Your opposition to Zero put him in a very difficult situation. Suzaku was already a big problem so he changed his plan."

"Eh? He changed his plan?"

"He understood all to well that at most he would be able to destroy Britannia but the reconstruction was a complete different thing. So he decided to let you be in charge of the reconstruction" replied the witch.

"Onii-sama... He left me with the reconstruction..." said a surprised Nunnally.

"Yes. He knew what you would be able to gather people around you and that you would be able to do what he couldn't. But for that to happen, he had to eliminate every other potential successor... including himself..." explained C.C.

"So you mean... he sacrificed himself..."

"Just for you... Leaving everything and everyone else behind..." said the green-haired girl "even me" she added in a barely audible whisper.

"Onii-sama and Suzaku-san didn't tell me anything..." began Nunnally.

"Suzaku sold Lelouch to your father to get in the Rounds. There is no way he would have told you."

"I understand... I understand onii-sama did all of this for me but he could have done it without fighting. He could have change Britannia from within!" exclaimed a desperate Nunnally.

"You are a lot like Suzaku. I'll tell you what happened two days ago..."

2 months and 2 days ago.

Lelouch was inside of the palace thanks to Karen and Toudou. It was the final act and she was here with him. His accomplice, the immortal witch C.C.

"C.C. take care of V.V.. I want to talk with him" said Lelouch, a gun in his hand.

"Okay... Don't die" was her answer.

"It's okay, I don't plan on dying when I'm so close to succeed."

With that, the young student began to walk toward the place where his father, the emperor was.

"So it's with him that you have a contract ?" asked V.V.

"It doesn't concern you. I'll take care of you and join him soon enough."

"And how do you plan to kill me? I'm like you, I can't die like those human" said V.V. With a smirk.

"That doesn't mean I can't knock you off and take you there to kill you" answered C.C. With her own smirk.

"H-How do you know?" said a surprised V.V.

"Like you said, we are similar. So of course I know how to kill you."

Elsewhere, the emperor as just standing there when he heard a sound. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"So you've come, Lelouch" said the emperor, his back still at Lelouch.

"Yes your Highness. You don't seem surprised through" replied Lelouch, pointing the gun at his father.

"I wouldn't be in this position if I let everything surprise me. However, the way you did it and the short amount of time you used to get here is impressive."

"Oh! I impressed his Highness?"asked Lelouch smirking.

"Yes. I didn't thought you were such an idiot, letting Nunnally living..."

"What?" asked an infuriated Lelouch.

"You should have eliminated every potential successor, including Nunnally. Once again you disappointed me when I gave you a last chance. This time I'll make sure you'll never come back!" replied Lelouch's father before turning to his son his Geass activated.

"Don't think you can trick me!" shouted Lelouch.

"Glass!"

"Yes, considering the power of your Geass, you must have a direct eye contact" explained Zero before shooting his father twice.

C.C. laid there, on the floor.

"Now I have to drag her to Lelouch. Well, it'll be over soon" said C.C. As she stood up with bloodstained clothes.

"Aaarg!" cried the emperor as he fell on his bloodied knees.

"How does it fell your Highness? This is nothing compared to what mother and Nunnally suffered" said an angry Lelouch as he came closer to his father.

"I see you're still clinging on those pathetic emotions."

"Seeing you near death make me wonder if they are really pathetic" answered a sarcastic Lelouch.

"Don't get too cocky Lelouch, you are not the winner yet!" yelled an angry emperor.

"Then I'll get my victory here and now!" shouted Lelouch as he grabbed his father hair and forced him to look into his left eye, Geass activated "You will obey every order I give you!"

In a mere second, the emperor was under the effect of Lelouch's Geass. What they didn't know was that V.V. Dragged by C.C. were here as well.

"Yes your Highness" said Charles di Britannia.

"I'm done with him Lelouch. And you?" asked C.C.

"Almost. I want some answer from him before killing him" answered the student.

"I see. To think it was here..." said C.C. looking around.

"What is this place?" asked Lelouch.

"Here is a weapon. A weapon to destroy gods, the Sword of Akasha" answered Charles.

"To destroy gods?" repeated Lelouch.

"Yes, the only way to kill me or V.V." competed C.C.

"I see, go and kill him. You know how to use it?"

"I'll find how" said C.C. With a monotone voice.

_'Is she afraid that I'll kill her after?'_ wondered Lelouch.

Charles di Britannia didn't move, he couldn't even when the scream of V.V. filled the place.

"Now you will tell me, who ordered the murder of mother?" asked a dark Lelouch.

"It was me" stated the emperor.

"What... Why?!" exploded Lelouch.

"Because I couldn't bear your kindness, your mother, Nunnally or you. I knew you had the potential to succeed me so I got ride of what hold you back" answered truthfully Charles di Britannia.

"You..."

"Lelouch!" yelled a voice the called student knew all too well.

"Suzaku!"

"Drop your gun now! It's over!" said Suzaku.

"You're right Suzaku, Britannia is over!" replied Lelouch.

"You're wrong! You're over, Lelouch. Your army is pulling back, your ambitions are over!"

"Over? You don't understand Suzaku, I have achieved my main goal, everything else is a bonus" laughed Lelouch as he pointed his gun at his father's head.

"How can you continue like this? I already told you that you're doing it the wrong way!"shouted Suzaku.

"It's you who is wrong Suzaku! You are an idiot thinking you can change Britannia from within. It didn't cross your mind that to get power in Britannia you have to act in a way that please the emperor? To do that you have to act like him! By the time you have reached the position you wanted you have changed, you have become like him and won't change a damn thing!" exploded Lelouch.

"You're wrong!" yelled back Suzaku.

"I'm right! That's why I took a different path" replied Zero. "Am I?" Zero asked his father.

"You are right your Highness" replied the emperor.

Upon hearing his words, Suzaku felt his legs shaking.

_'I was wrong?... It can't be... Then that means I betrayed Lelouch and killed so many people for nothing...'_ thought Suzaku.

"Do you understand now? I was right from the beginning" said Lelouch.

"What do you plan to tell me for Euphy's death?" asked a dangerous Suzaku.

"Nothing, because nothing will satisfy you so I'm not going to bother. I have something to finish with him" answered Zero.

"I won't let you!" yelled the Lancelot's pilot.

"You're too late!" shouted Lelouch.

A second later, a detonation was heard... No, it was two detonations...

"Lelouch!!" shouted C.C.

C.C.'s scream filled the room as two bodies fell on the floor. The first was the body of Charles di Britannia, former emperor, dead with a hole on his head. The second was the body of Lelouch where his accomplice could see blood coming out from his chest.

"Lelouch!!" screamed once again the green-haired girl as she rushed toward the student.

"... I..." whispered Suzaku, his whole body shaking.

"Lelouch! Hold on I'll get help!" said a panicked C.C.

"Don't bother... it's too late and I achieved my goal..." replied Lelouch.

"But!" interrupted the witch.

"Listen and listen well... 'Coz I'm not going to repeat..." began Zero.

"Lulu..." whispered the girl.

"I want you to tell everything to Nunnally, whenever you deem it being the right time..."

"I'll do it!" yelled Suzaku who had fallen to his knees.

"We're no longer... friends, remember?" replied Lelouch as his former friend lowered his head.

"I'll do it Lelouch..." said C.C. as tears found their way to her cheeks.

"Come closer..." said Lelouch in a barely audible voice.

C.C. who held Lelouch in her arms closed the gap between them to the point where we could think that they were a couple hugging. She had her ear close to Zero's mouth to hear his last words.

"Yes?" pronounced C.C.

"I'm sorry I didn't grant... your wish... Excuse me..." whispered the young man.

"No, you granted my wish a long time ago. I just didn't realize it" said the crying girl.

A small smile appeared on Lelouch lips before in a last effort, he put his hand behind C.C.'s head and murmured five little words. The shocked girl was even more surprised as she felt Lelouch's hand pull her head toward his, only for her lips to meet his...

A second, it lasted a mere second before Lelouch's hand left C.C.'s head and hit the floor.

2 months ago.

As C.C finished telling Nunnaly what happened they were both crying.

_'I didn't say what were Lelouch's last words because they weren't for her...' _added mentally the immortal witch.

"Onii-sama..." cried Nunnally.

"..." C.C. stayed silent as her own tears flowed on her face.

"C.C.-san... What are you going to do now?" asked the blind girl.

"I don't know... I don't really have anywhere to go..." replied the green-haired girl.

"Would you... Would you stay by my side some time? I would like to talk more to you... about onii-sama..." offered Nunnally.

"... Why not, it's not like I have somewhere to go" accepted C.C.

Present (C.C.'s P.O.V.).

Just remembering is enough to make me cry... Who would have though you would have such an impact on me Lelouch... Those words, those five little words... you have no idea how much they mean to me... This night we spent together wasn't just an accident, those five little words mean the world to me...

60 hours before the assault on the imperial palace (General P.O.V.).

"What's wrong Lelouch, you seem nervous" asked C.C.

"I am. Even through my plan is perfect and despite the support I have, I learned that there's always something that doesn't go as planned" answered Zero.

"And?"

"Even a little mistake could lead to my demise. I can't fail here when I'm so close to my goal..." continued Lelouch.

"Who said you're going to fail? I'll make sure you succeed. We are accomplices after all." said C.C. to cheer him up.

"Yeah" replied Zero in a monotonous and low tone.

As C.C. walked in front of him Lelouch did something very unlike him. He lowered his head, his self-confident smirk was no more, instead of it, a confused and maybe afraid look appeared.

"Lelouch..." whispered the witch.

Seeing no reaction as she pronounced his name, she decided to do something instinctively, something that wasn't like her : she hugged him.

"Lelouch..." whispered once again C.C.

"I... I'm afraid of Nunnally's reaction... When she learn about me..." began Lelouch.

"It's going to be okay, just concentrate on the final stage... I'm sure she'll understand" said the green-haired girl as she comforted him.

_'It's not like me to act like this. I did something like that for Mao but it was more like... a mother and her child... With Lelouch it is...' _though C.C. as something she didn't expect happened, Lelouch responded to her hug. Without knowing or controlling anything, the two of them, on this dark night, loved each other tenderly...

Present (C.C.'s P.O.V.).

And now look where I am. Still in the imperial palace with your sister Nunnally, trying to change the world... you didn't left her an easy task, that's for sure. Well, who would have though it was easy?

Karen and the other Black Knights still were really shocked when they learned your true identity and name : Lelouch di Britannia. Some though that it was a plot to erase the Japanese's resistance but they couldn't deny fact, right? Everything is moving slowly and smoothly, Nunnally forgave you and even Suzaku, your killer. I can't do that because it would be so much different with you here, Lelouch... I miss you...

"C.C.-san? How are you?" asked Nunnally as she came behind me.

"I'm fine, we are fine" I answered as my hand found its way to my stomach. You really did it Lelouch, you really granted me happiness...

End


End file.
